high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Albion
Albion is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Ddraig. He is called the White Dragon, also known as the Vanishing Dragon, Dragon Gwiber, White Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy. He is currently residing within the Longinus, Divine Dividing, wielded by Vali Lucifer. Like Ddraig, he is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Albion is a dragon with the appearance of a large white Western Dragon, with blue eyes and two gold horns. He resembles that of the serpent known as Gwiber, which has a snake-like appearance. Personality Albion's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits he had an intense rivalry with Ddraig, the other Heavenly Dragon. As of late, he has become somewhat depressed over the fact that he has become known as the Butt Dragon Emperor and that his rival is known as the Breast Dragon Emperor and the Oppai Dragon. As of Volume 15, it has been revealed that like Ddraig, he also needs a counsellor because of the Butt Dragon Emperor related things. Nevertheless, he has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Vali, as much as Ddraig cares about Issei, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames. Although he and Albion are powerful enough to challenge Gods and Satans, they both agreed to avoid fighting Evil Dragons, claiming that they are more brutal than other dragons. He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Vali must fight Ddraig and Issei. History In the past, being known as Gwiber, Albion was an invincible Dragon and was notably feared for his venomous ability which can even kill Gods easily, and due to this fearful power, he was always lonely and resented using it. Although being overwhelmingly powerful, Albion was depressed for having no equal to stand up against him until he met his soon to be arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, an existence immune to his venom. Excited at the existence that could rival him, Albion sealed his poison and soon resorted to become stronger through his rival, eventually developing techniques such as Divide and Reflect and both eventually became known as the Two Heavenly Dragons. During their many battles to improve themselves, both the Heavenly Dragons rampaged in the Realm of the Dead. At one point in their heated rivalry, while Albion was fighting Ddraig, their battle was interrupted by the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. Over the centuries, Albion has met with countless hosts possessing his Sacred Gear, some of whom have faced off against possessors hosting Ddraig's spirit to continue the Dragon's long lasting rivalry, up until his current host; Vali Lucifer. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Albion was briefly mentioned at the end of Volume 2 by Ddraig, who he referred to as the "White One". Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Albion appears at the end of Volume 3 along with Vali. Vali and Albion fought Issei and Ddraig for the first time in Volume 4. At the latter part of the battle, Albion warned Vali from using Juggernaut Drive after Issei was able to inflict damage to him. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, when Ddraig was attempting to talk to him, he shunned Ddraig, claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor as his rival, then the two of them cried. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this. In Volume 12, Vali reveals that Albion has suffered a broken heart like Ddraig due to Vali being called the "Butt Dragon Emperor" by Odin. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Albion was saved by Ddraig from breaking down mentally due to the appearance of Fafnir, telling him that Fafnir isn't the Dragon that they used to know. He then proceeded to enter a conversation with Ddraig, telling their possessors to be quiet for a while. He later encouraged Ddraig when he snapped after the Two Heavenly Dragons were mocked by Euclid Lucifuge. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Albion possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Divine Dividing, Albion's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings, and also he and Ddraig are stated to have power rivaling both Gods and Satans. Azazel also mentions that at their prime condition, Ddraig and Albion are far stronger than the three known strongest Evil Dragons: Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka and Apophis. Reduce: Albion's original ability. He has a unique blend of venom that is capable of reducing the existence of all living beings, including Gods. Even their souls are cut down bit by bit. However, this ability is ineffective towards Great Red, Ophis and Ddraig. Power Division and Absorption: A power he developed as he battled Ddraig over the years, Albion is famed for his ability to divide an opponent's strength and absorb that halved power to add to his own. Reflect: In Volume 16, it was revealed that Albion possesses the ability to reflect attacks to a certain degree. Telepathy: Albion, like Ddraig, can communicate through others as he usually speaks to Vali often and to other Dragons, particularly Ddraig. Flight: Being a Dragon, Albion possesses the ability to fly. Trivia *Albion's name comes from the ancient Greek word for Great Britain. **Albion is the oldest known name of the island of Great Britain. Today, it is still sometimes used poetically to refer to the island. **In Latin, Albion is connected to albus which means "white" in reference to the White Cliffs of Dover. *If Albion or Ddraig were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". *Albion's title White Dragon Emperor (白龍皇) is loosely based from the name of the Pokemon Raikou ( ).Ishibumi's twitter *Like Ddraig, Albion is based on the two warring dragons in Welsh mythology with Albion based on the white dragon that represented England. *Albion is also the name of many streets in England. *The Welsh Gwiber is a type of Wyvern that walks by crawling on its knuckles. Their scales are spoon shaped and incredibly tough. Believed to have once been Adders, this dragon retains its slender and snake-like appearance in-build. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Vali Team Category:Heavenly Dragon Category:DxD Category:Mythological Figures